warriorcatsfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Gebruiker:IJsdroom Vogeltje
Over Mij Hallo! 'Ik heet Avondpoot, Avondwolk, of Anne in real life. Er bestaat maar één persoon op deze wiki die AnsAns mag zeggen en ik vertel lekker niet wie. Als ik dus zeg dat je me AnsAns mag noemen, dan betekend dat dat je uitverkoren bent tot een van m'n beste vriendinnen. Ik zit al één jaar en vier maanden op wikia, en heb dus totaal geen leven. Ik heb een (niet zo) gezonde anime en warrior cats verslaving, spaar notitieboekjes die ik nooit volledig vol zet, hang zo'n beetje altijd rond hier en ben sneltyper. Als het je iets kan boeien mag je dus verderlezen door mijn uiterst saaie profiel. Ik heb ook een verslaving aan profielen, dus hou ik van kleurtjes, kolommen, sjablonen, foto's en veel meer! Ik ben een digitale artiest (traditioneel kan ik ook wat, hoor!) en ik teken dus met een tekentablet (god zij dank). Ik ben lid van de schrijversgroep SAMAND die intrek neemt op de Nederlandse Warrior Cats Fanfiction Wikia, waar ik ook bijbeheerder ben. SAMAND bestaat uit Stormhart, ik, Mistlicht, Appelvacht, Nachtlicht (Kwiklicht & Vuurster) en DonderWolk. Ik verjaar op 7 april en ben geboren in 2004. Dat betekend dat ik 13 jaar oud ben. Ik heb Deviantart, waar mijn eerste account Anne-Dekeyser heette en mijn momentele account PlatinumSerenity . Ik neem tekeningen aan, maar daarvoor moet je betalen. Ik kan Engels - Amerikaans, Nederlands - Vlaams en Frans - Waals. Ik heb donkerbruin, zacht en overdosis fluffy golvend haar dat zwart is en nog overdosis zachter onder de douche, een bleke huid met wat zomersproetjes op m'n gezicht, en grijs-groene ogen met een oranje kern. Mijn lievelingskleuren zijn zwart, zilver, donker- of nachtblauw, bordeaux en donker- of smaragdgroen. Ik heb een kitten genaamd Mimi. Zij is geboren in Augustus. Mijn Huisdieren 'Nero: ''' '''Vacht: Pikzwart met een blauwe glans. Kort. Ogen: Groengeel. Lievelingseten: Zo'n beetje alles. Ziektes: Aids, kattenkanker, niesziekte. Status: Overleden aan ziektes. Gecastreerd. Leeftijd: 3 maanden (ongeveer 10 weken) bij dood. 'Mimi:' Vacht: Chocolate-black smoke classic tabby met wit mask and mantle (waaronder wit streepje op neus). Ogen: Goudgeel. Lievelingseten: Alles buiten vis. Ziektes: Nog geen, alleen wat vlooien. Status: Levend. Ongesteriliseerd; mag kittens krijgen in de zomervakantie. Leeftijd: Zeven maanden oud. Links Nederlandse Warrior Cats Wikia: http://nl.warriorcats.wikia.com/wiki/Gebruiker:Avondpoot ' '''Nederlandse Warrior Cats Fanfiction Wikia: http://nl.warriorcatsfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Gebruiker:Avondpoot ' 'Nederlandse Warrior Cats RPG Wikia: http://nl.warriorcatsrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Gebruiker:Avondpoot ' 'FanFiction Wikia: http://nl.fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Gebruiker:Avondpoot ' 'Deviantart1: http://anne-dekeyser.deviantart.com/ ' 'Deviantart2: http://platinumserenity.deviantart.com/ ' 'Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmW5c3o88UEacwudmZwR8ug ' Mijn Warrior Cats Boeken '''Nederlands: Schuingedrukt = Nog niet (uit)gelezen De Originele Serie: #De Wildernis In #Water en Vuur #Geheimen #Voor de Storm #Gevaar! #Vuurproef De Nieuwe Profetie: #Middernacht #Maannacht #Dageraad #Sterrenlicht #Schemering #Zonsondergang De Macht van Drie: #Het Tweede Gezicht #Duistere Rivier #Verbannen #Eclips #Lange Schaduwen SuperEdities: #Vuurster's Missie Engels: Schuingedrukt = Nog niet (uit)gelezen Dawn of the Clans: #''The Sun Trail'' #''Thunder Rising'' #''The First Battle'' #''The Blazing Star'' #''A Forest Divided'' #''Path of Stars'' The New Prophecy: #''Midnight'' #''Moonrise'' #''Dawn'' #''Starlight'' #''Twilight'' #''Sunset'' Omen of the Stars: #The Fourth Apprentice #''Fading Echoes'' #''Night Whispers'' #''Sign of the Moon'' #''The Forgotten Warrior'' #''The Last Hope'' A Vision of Shadows: #''The Apprentice's Quest'' Super Editions: #Firestar's Quest #''Bluestar's Prophecy'' #''SkyClan's Destiny'' #Crookedstar's Promise #Yellowfang's Secret #''Tallstar's Revenge'' #''Bramblestar's Storm'' #''Moth Flight's Vision'' Novella's: #Hollyleaf's Story #Mistystar's Omen #Cloudstar's Journey #Tigerclaw's Fury #Leafpool's Wish #Dovewing's Silence #Mapleshade's Vengeance #Goosefeather's Curse #Ravenpaw's Farewell Guides: #The Ultimate Guide #Secrets of the Clans #Battles of the Clans Manga's: #The Lost Warrior #Warrior's Refuge #Warrior's Return #Tigerstar and Sasha: Return to the Clans #The Rise of Scourge Verlanglijst: Schuin gedrukt = Nog niet verschenen Series: *''Zonsopgang'' *Thunder and Shadow *''Shattered Sky'' *''Darkest Night'' *Power of Three boxset *The Prophecies begin boxset Super Editions: *Hawkwing's Journey *''Tigerheart's Shadow'' Novella's: *''Legends of the Clans'' Manga's: *Tigerstar and Sasha: 1 *Tigerstar and Sasha: 3 *Ravenpaw's Path: 1 *Ravenpaw's Path: 2 *Ravenpaw's Path: 3 *SkyClan and the Stranger: 1 *SkyClan and the Stranger: 2 *SkyClan and the Stranger: 3 Guides: *Code of the Clans *Cats of the Clans Extra: *''Warrior Cats Schetsboek (?)'' Mijn Favoriete Warrior Cats Personages #Hollyleaf/Hulstloof en Leafpool/Loofpoel #Yellowfang/Geeltand en Ferncloud/Varenwolk #Squirrelflight/Kwiklicht en Turtle Tail/??? #Snowtuft/??? en Brambleclaw/Braamklauw #Brackenfur/Stropels en Scourge/Schruk #Jayfeather/Gaaiveder en Thunder/??? Mijn Gehate Warrior Cats Personages #Rainflower/??? en Mapleshade/??? #Palebird/??? en Bluestar/Blauwster #Nightcloud/Nachtwolk en Moonflower/??? #Clear Sky/??? en Brokenstar/Brokkelster #Ashfur/Aspels en Hawkfrost/Havikwind #Tigerstar/Tijgerster en Thistleclaw/Distelklauw Mijn Andere Boeken(series) The Ruby Red Trilogy: #Ruby Red #Sapphire Blue #Emerald Green De Edelsteentrilogie: #Robijnrood #Saffierblauw #Smaragdgroen The Iron Fey: #De IJzerkoning #De IJzerprinses #De IJzerkoningin #De IJzerprins #De IJzerlegendes #De Verloren Prins #De Duistere Fae #De IJzerstrijder Blood of Eden: #Onsterfelijk #Bloedband #Offergave Talon Saga: #Pupil #Rebel #Jager Andere Boeken(series): *Dream a Little Dream *Hof van Doorns en Rozen (Waarschuwing! Seks en geweld) *Hof van Mist en Woede (Waarschuwing! Seks en geweld) Mijn Favoriete Personages #Allison Sekemoto (Blood of Eden) en Ember Hill (Talon Saga) #Meghan Chase (The Iron Fey) en Ariella Tularyn (The Iron Fey) #Feyre (Hof van Doorns en Rozen, Hof van Mist en Woede) en Gwendolyn Shepperd (Edelsteentrilogie) #Jackal (Blood of Eden) en Riley/Kobalt (Talon Saga) #Lucien (Hof van Doorns en Rozen, Hof van Mist en Woede) en Ashallyn Tallyn (The Iron Fey) #Puck (The Iron Fey) en Kanin (Blood of Eden) Mijn Gehate Personages #Lilith (Talon Saga) en Stick (Blood of Eden) #Ethan Chase (The Iron Fey) en Garret Xavier Sebastian (Talon Saga) Categorie:Gebruikers uit Europa Categorie:Meisjes Categorie:Gebruikers die De wildernis in hebben gelezen Categorie:Gebruikers die Water en vuur hebben gelezen Categorie:Gebruikers die Geheimen hebben gelezen Categorie:Gebruikers die Voor de storm hebben gelezen Categorie:Gebruikers die Gevaar! hebben gelezen Categorie:Gebruikers die Vuurproef hebben gelezen Categorie:Gebruikers die Middernacht hebben gelezen Categorie:Gebruikers die Maannacht hebben gelezen Categorie:Gebruikers die Dageraad hebben gelezen Categorie:Gebruikers die Sterrenlicht hebben gelezen Categorie:Gebruikers die Schemering hebben gelezen Categorie:Gebruikers die Zonsondergang hebben gelezen Categorie:Gebruikers die Het tweede gezicht hebben gelezen Categorie:Gebruikers die Duistere rivier hebben gelezen Categorie:Gebruikers die Verbannen hebben gelezen Categorie:Gebruikers die Eclips hebben gelezen Categorie:Gebruikers die Vuursters Missie hebben gelezen Categorie:Gebruikers uit België Categorie:Gebruikers die Lange Schaduwen hebben gelezen